


The Cat That Got The Cream

by sy62697



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu does bad things, Dark, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugged Sex, F/M, Female Reader, I do not condone this IRL, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided Atsumu/Reader, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Somnophilia, Unconscious Sex, Yandere, Yandere!au, very bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sy62697/pseuds/sy62697
Summary: His twin's naive little girlfriend got into some trouble. Atsumu wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste.[Atsumu/Reader]*NON-CON SMUT*
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 281





	The Cat That Got The Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've been reading too much of YandereXBabydoll's wonderful work xD Something about Tsumu being a bastard that gets lucky all the time just seems so natural, but I know he's really just a big dork like the rest of them. So this is definitely more of a yandere AU lol I haven't written yandere in several years (as far as I remember) but I think it's something I'd like to get back into when I'm not busy with school.
> 
> I know this one isn't my best work, but the idea came to me at night and I just started typing instead of studying xD I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> -  
> *DISCLAIMER: I do not own Haikyuu! All copyrights belong to their rightful owners! I also do not condone rape, this is purely a fictional piece*

He knew it was wrong, disgusting, _illegal_. But when he laid you out across the duvet in his apartment, something primal awoke from deep within. The rational part of his brain was seething at the slimy bastard who slipped the drug into your drink, yet the darker, perverse part of his psyche was thankful for a rare opportunity he never imagined would fall into the palm of his greedy hands. It was simply supposed to be a fun night out at the new club down the road, partying with his twin’s sweet, naive girlfriend and the other MSBY Jackals after their first big win of the season.

Well, the night _had_ been fun for everyone, with drinks flowing freely and laughter filling their lungs, but the fun wasn’t quite over yet for Atsumu.

When he peeled the modest clothes from your body - Osamu was very vocal about his concerns since he was stuck training in Tokyo - the blonde couldn’t help but shudder in the irony of the whole situation. The tightly packed nightclub, the glasses of potent liquor, even the creepy guy talking with you at the bar...none of them were nearly as dangerous as the person before you now, the one you were **trusted** with, the one ogling your naked body in sick fascination. Sure the greasy pervert had managed to slip something into your drink somehow, but that couldn’t compare to the sins Atsumu was soon to commit.

You were always so doe-eyed and gullible. So innocent, nice enough to accept a drink from a stranger. Atsumu wanted to **ruin** you, show you just how horrendous men can be.

Deep amber eyes watched your face like a hawk as his thick digits rubbed and probed your most sacred body parts, two fingers stretching your tight walls and drawing out the lubricating slick with curling motions. Obviously your body was reacting, to which he was thankful for. He had been rock hard since he carried you through the threshold of his room, his stomach practically rumbling with hunger.

It was thrilling, this dangerous game. Would you wake up? Would you remember anything? Were you even aware of what was happening? Even if you did remember, would you be upset at him? Probably not.

Was he going to regret his choices? _Of course not._

As he slowly pushed the head of his weeping cock into your wet folds, your legs splayed out flat on either side of his own, he held his breath and monitored you with wide, observant eyes from above. Everything could have been a sign of you rousing from sleep: the twitch of your eyelids, the soft whimpers, when your head rolled to the side of the pillow to expose your soft neck. His heart raced tenfold when he bottomed out, hips resting against yours, groaning behind clenched teeth as your brows furrowed. Was it even physically possible for a heart to beat this fast?

Unable to remain still any longer, he began to give slow, shallow strokes into your tight, sopping cunt. The vice-like grip of your slick walls, the thrill that you could wake up and catch him balls-deep inside you, and pleasure of doing something so _debaucherous_ to you...Atsumu nearly came right then and there. He’s grateful he didn’t, there was still much fun to be had. But the way your walls subconsciously clenched at the penetration? Intoxicating.

How many nights had he lost sleep with you on his mind? How many times had he pictured your face on his one-night stands? How many times did he get jealous thinking of Osamu doing these exact things to you, seeing you so vulnerable? It wasn’t fair. His brother was so _selfish_ , always puppy-guarding you like some kind of exception. Osamu needed to learn how to share once in a while; they shared _everything_ as brothers, like it or not.

Trying to muffle his short groans behind his lips, the older twin’s thrusts began to quicken as ecstasy filled his cranium, swirling with the warm buzz of alcohol. Your jaw was slack enough to let the air leave your lungs when your body was jostled from his thrusts, breasts bouncing back and forth. If he closed his eyes, it felt much more whimsical. The loud squelching between your thighs, the wet slap of his hips landing against yours, your panting matching his groans. The smell of sex had never smelt so intimate before now; the musk was usually just another part of relieving his stress, but now, mixed with the smell of your perfume and shampoo? Truly exhilarating.

“You take me so well,” he whispered huskily, bracing his hands on either side of your shoulders as his feet and knees dug into the mattress. It sounded cliche, but Atsumu truly believed that you dovetailed perfectly; it was tight, but not unbearably so. Just snug, just right.

“I bet ‘Samu fucks ya like this too. Probably dreamin’ of him right now, aren’t ya?” Words laced with lust, Atsumu felt the pang of jealousy strike through him as he sped up, pounding harder and faster into your sex. The ambient noises grew louder, your soft panting turning into breathless mewls. Chasing his release, the blonde looked away from your face to glance down to where your bodies were connecting loudly. His cock glistened as it pistoned in and out of your swollen lady lips, the city lights illuminating the room just enough for him to see every scandalous detail as he defiled you. Like electricity jolting through his spine, Atsumu shivered powerfully as his stomach turned hot and his toes curled painfully tight.

A loud, open-mouthed moan suddenly tore through his throat, one he couldn’t hold back as his orgasm took him by surprise. A boyish blush burned all the way to his ears; he had never moaned that loud before. On a split-second decision, the blonde managed to pull out in time to spill his release above your shaved mound, admiring the creamy white splatters like an insalubrious painting. Body shaking from the tremors of his climax, Atsumu’s milk chocolate eyes scanned across your flushed, unconscious face. After his muscles ceased trembling, he sighed deeply in bliss, basking in the way his heart finally began to calm. With a loving smile and hooded eyes, he reached up and stroked your warm cheek with the back of his fingers. The sheen of sweat coating your naked body looked heavenly under the glow of the nightlife outside; his perfect, sullied little angel. The thought made his lips curl into a sadistic grin.

The next morning when you woke to the smell of coffee and breakfast, Atsumu couldn’t help but tease you when you said you couldn’t remember half the night.

“Maybe I can’t hold my liquor as well as I thought,” you sheepishly joked as he laughed, sipping the warm coffee. You barely remembered the creep who spiked your drink, and you had no memory of anything until you woke up in Atsumu’s pajamas.

“Sorry you had to take care of me, Tsum. As sore as I am, I hope I wasn’t too much trouble,” you apologized to the blonde, smiling as he waved his hand dismissively. 

“Don’t worry yer pretty little head over it.” He put the rim of his coffee mug to his lips, hiding his cheshire smirk, his molten amber eyes gleaming at your ignorant, innocent daze.

_“I’ll take care of ya anytime.”_


End file.
